Goodbye, Frank?
by Kristen3
Summary: Frank's been offered his own show. There's just one hitch: He'll have to leave DC. Can he do it? Now complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Usual disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, etc. I know it doesn't look like much yet, but there will be more from the other characters later. This takes place during Season 5. Please R&R, no flames.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" yelled executive producer Miles Silverberg as the ending credits of _FYI _began to roll on the studio's monitors, and the anchors began to walk away from their desk. "Great job, everybody! Frank, that piece on Internet predators was amazing! I bet the Humboldt committee noticed." 

Frank shrugged. "It was no big deal...for Frank Fontana, ace investigative reporter," he said with a grin.

Murphy rolled her eyes. "So, Ace, you coming to Phil's, or are you too good to eat with us lesser reporters?"

"Of course I'm coming," her best friend replied. "And because I'm in such a fantastic mood, I'm buying!"

"Wow, I don't think I've heard those words come out of your mouth since before I left for Betty Ford," Murphy teased.

"Let's just get over there before he changes his mind," Corky said. The others nodded their agreement and headed off to the bar across the street.

For the next few minutes, the gang sat at their usual table, congratulating each other on having survived another show. Just then, the head of the network news division, Eugene Kinsella walked over to their table. "Nice to see you all," he said. "Great show tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Kinsella," Miles said, standing up. "Would you like to sit down? You can have my seat."

"No, Silverberg," the boss responded. "And stop sucking up!"

"Yes, Mr. Kinsella," Miles said as he sat, embarrassed.

"I'm here to talk to Fontana," Kinsella said, turning to Frank.

"Me?"

"Yes, the network was very impressed with your work this week. I'd like to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning to discuss a new opportunity."

"Sure," said Frank, still somewhat shocked that this was happening.

The next morning, Frank showed up at Kinsella's office right away. He didn't even stop to say hi to his colleagues first. Although there had been nothing in his boss' behavior that suggested he was in trouble, Frank was still nervous. He figured it was best to get the bad news right away, or else the worrying would drive him nuts. Frank was already seeing a therapist several times a week; he did not need any additional stress.

Kinsella's secretary showed Frank into the office, then returned to her desk. "You wanted to see me, sir?" the reporter asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You're not being fired, for goodness' sake, Fontana, stop looking at me like a deer trapped in headlights!" Kinsella replied.

"Whew," Frank said, letting out a sigh of relief. "So...what is it, then? Another special?" He remembered when Corky was given her first special two years ago.

"No...something better than that. Your own show."

"My own show? You mean, like, without the other anchors?"

"That's generally what 'your own show' means," Kinsella said.

"Wow!" said Frank, not quite sure what to think. Although he was a talented investigative reporter, he never quite got the attention Murphy got with her tough interviews, or that Corky got for simply being Corky, or even that Jim got for having been around for so many years.

"We'd like you to do the same sort of thing you do now, only more of it," Kinsella explained as Frank let the good news fully sink in. "And you'll have full creative control. No more fighting for airtime with anyone else." By "anyone else," Kinsella meant Murphy, of course.

"I don't know what to say," Frank stammered.

"Well, you'd better think of something soon," Kinsella told him. "The network needs an answer in two days."

"My own show...I don't know what to say," Frank said.

"Who's going to replace me on _FYI_, Miller Redfield?"

"That idiot?" Kinsella replied. "You must be joking. _FYI_ will continue with three anchors. If you'll recall, that's what the show started with, before Corky was hired."

Frank let out a relieved sigh. He knew that his fellow anchors would not have taken kindly to having Miller around again.

"I know this is a big decision, Fontana, so take some time to think it over," said Kinsella.

"Thanks," Frank said, turning to leave.

"Oh, there's just one thing," the boss said, as Frank stopped in his tracks. "The network wants you to do the show from New York. That's not a problem, is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"New York?" Frank asked. "Why?" 

"It's where our offices are. Plus, the network feels that the audience has already seen you in our nation's capital, now it's time to see what you can do in the Big Apple."

"But I can't just leave here. My whole life is in Washington," Frank exclaimed.

"What life? You're not married, you have no children. You don't even have a pet!"

"I...could get one," Frank stammered.

"Did I mention we'll be paying you _twice_ what you're getting now?" Kinsella asked, knowing this would get the reporter's attention.

"Twice?"

Kinsella nodded. "Your own secretary, the whole thing."

Frank sighed. "Just give me a few days to make up my mind."

Frank went back downstairs to tell his friends what had happened. The other _FYI_ers were rather shocked at the possibility of Frank's leaving.

"Your own show? In New York?" Murphy asked.

"I know, I can't believe it either," Frank replied. "But Kinsella said I'll get twice the money, _and_ my own secretary."

With a smirk, Murphy replied, "Believe me, having a secretary is _not_ all it's cracked up to be."

"Why didn't anyone tell _me_ about this?" Miles asked. "I am the executive producer of this show, or at least that's what it says on my office door."

"Why do you always think about work, Miles?" Corky asked, exasperated. "Frank is leaving, our family is breaking up!" She began to choke up.

"Take it easy, Corky, he's only going to New York, not off to war!" Murphy said.

"Besides, I haven't even made up my mind yet. I told Kinsella I'd think about it," Frank said. "Of course I don't want to leave you guys, but this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer."

"Frank's right," Jim said. "I myself have had to give up a lot of good jobs to pursue something better. I still remember the time Edward R. Murrow told me..."

"Please, Jim, this is no time to tell one of your anecdotes!" Corky exclaimed.

"I suppose you think Frank could benefit more from one of _your_ stories about growing up in Mayberry?" Jim asked.

"Could we all just calm down for a moment?" Miles asked, hoping to prevent the argument he knew was brewing among his anchors. "Let's just give Frank some time to think this over. I know we're all a family here, but this is _his_ decision. I just hope he at least has the courtesy to let his executive producer know what he finally decides." He glared at the investigative reporter.

After spending the day doing some soul-searching, Frank decided to call Murphy for advice that night. "What should I do, Murph?" he whined over the phone.

"Who am I, your mother?" Murphy asked, as she sat on her couch playing with her son.

"But this is such a difficult choice. And it could affect the whole outcome of my career."

"I know that, Frank, but I can't make your decisions for you. Even Avery knows he has to decide things for himself. At least he does if genetics has anything to do with it. Right, Avery?" The baby nodded. "What it comes down to is this: Do you want do take the job or not?"

"I think I do. I mean, I love being on _FYI_, but this could be my one chance to be noticed."

"You get noticed all the time. Your work is important, and you're good at it."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain that focus group we had that didn't even know I was there?"

"Those people were idiots, and you know it!" Murphy replied. Regaining her composure, she added, "But if having your own show means that much to you, then I'll support you. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Thanks, Murph. I'll see Kinsella first thing in the morning and tell him I'll do it."

"Make sure you call Miles first," Murphy said. "He'll have a stroke if he gets left out of the loop again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I know this chapter is short, but I happen to like this one little scene I've written here. Adding more would only ruin the "flow" of what I have.

* * *

The next day, while Frank was busy getting ready for his new show and his move to New York, the rest of the _FYI_ team had lunch at Phil's.

"You told Frank to make his own decision?!" Miles asked Murphy in disbelief.

"Slugger, you know he has difficulty just deciding what to wear to work sometimes," Jim said.

"I can't be his mother," Murphy replied. "I'm having enough trouble dealing with _one_ child, not to mention my housepainter."

"I still can't believe Frank's leaving," Corky said sadly.

"Frank's my best friend," Murphy said. "Do you think _I'm_ happy about this? But he's our friend, and I think we owe it to him to be supportive."

"But what if we never see him again?" Corky asked, now near tears.

"Get a grip, Corky. It's just New York. Jeez." Murphy said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like he's going to some third-world country where they don't have telephones."

Just then, Frank walked into Phil's and walked over to his friends at their table. "Well, guys, it's all set. I leave for the Big Apple next week!" He was clearly enthusiastic about his move.

"That's great, Frank," the others replied, but there was a definite lack of excitement in their voices.

"What's the matter? I thought you guys would be happy for me," Frank said. "I've seen better morale at funerals!"

"We are happy for you, Frank, it's just that Corky seems to think that New York is on the other side of the globe!" Murphy said.

"What, you're afraid you'll never see me again?" Frank scoffed. "You couldn't get rid of me _that_ easily!"

"We're really proud of you, Frank," said Miles, standing up and patting his friend on the back. "We know you deserve this, it's just going to be hard not seeing you every day. Like we have for the last five years. Day in, day out. Bonding. Spending time together. Almost like brothers."

At this point, Murphy shot Miles a "shut up" look. "What Miles is _trying _to say is that it's going to be strange not sharing an anchor desk with you. You were the second person I met here in Washington, remember?"

"Yeah," Frank said, thinking back to 1977 and the day that he attempted to pick Murphy up in the very bar in which he was now standing. For a moment, he was lost in thought. Then he came back to reality. "Well, I better run. I've got this huge interview with _TV Guide_ this afternoon. Can you believe it? _TV Guide_! They've never interviewed me before!" With that, the jubilant reporter ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for inspiring me to try to finish my two incomplete stories. This isn't the end yet, but hopefully I can finish it soon!

"Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Fontana," said the reporter, shaking his hand. "I must say, you're even more handsome in person than you are on TV!"

"Thanks," Frank said, trying his best to sound modest.

"I can't believe I'm here with you in person, Mr. Fontana. I've been watching _FYI_ ever since I was a little girl!"

"None of that 'Mr. Fontana' stuff," Frank said. "My name is Frank. And yours is...?"

"Faith Lewis," she replied, extending her hand again. "I still can't get over that piece you did last month where you went undercover to nail those drug dealers. You could've been killed!"

"Eh, it's all part of the job," Frank replied.

"Well, Frank, I'm sure you've got a lot to do today, so why don't we just get started?" Faith asked.

"I'm ready if you are," Frank said, winking.

Faith sat down at the table near where they were standing. Frank followed. "So, Frank," Faith asked, "What makes you think you're ready to make the jump from co-anchor to sole anchor?"

Frank was taken aback by Faith's sudden change in tone. "What?"

"You've been co-anchor of _FYI_ for fifteen years now. What makes you suddenly think you're ready for your own show?" Faith clarified.

Frank stammered. Now he understood what Murphy's interview subjects felt like. "The network feels -" he began, but Faith cut him off.

"If I wanted to know what the network thought, I'd ask _them_," Faith said.

Frank sighed. "I thought this interview was supposed to _promote _my new show, not destroy it before it's even aired," he muttered.

"Newsmagazines are down in the ratings all over," Faith said. "I just find it odd that CBS is choosing to continue a format that's already struggling."

Frank was now sweating. Even though this new show was supposed to be about him going out on his own, he wanted nothing more than to have Murphy here with him. Surely she would know what to say. He swallowed hard. "Well, Mr. Kinsella said-"

Faith smiled. "Again, Frank, if I wanted to hear Eugene Kinsella's thoughts, I'd go talk to him. I want to know what _you_ think."

"I think that I'm, you know, ready to handle a show of my own." But his tone of voice didn't match the words. "Really. I am."

"All right, then, Frank. Can you give people an example of what they can expect from your show?"

"Well, I could see myself doing a piece on drugs in our schools. It's a national epidemic." Frank grasped at the first topic that came to mind.

Faith nodded. "Yes. I remember the segment you did on _FYI_ six months ago, in which you said those exact words."

Frank laughed nervously. "Wow. You really do your homework, don't you?"

"That's generally what we reporters do, isn't it?"

"Oh, right." Frank could tell he was going down in flames, fast. "Look, I may not have all the answers here. But that's why I don't run the network. All I do know is that I've been given an opportunity, and I think I'd be a fool not to take it."

"Fair enough. This is a business, after all. So, tell me, Frank: how do your colleagues feel about this? I'm sure Murphy must have an opinion!"

"Yeah, she told me I had to make my own decisions. I don't think the others agree with her, though. I mean, Miles – that's our executive producer, Miles Silverberg – was stunned that Kinsella made this decision without even talking to him about it!" Frank tried to laugh it off. After all, Miles had a reputation for being high-strung.

"Wow, it sounds like you don't really have anybody's support behind you, other than Murphy. Doesn't that give you second thoughts?"

Frank was now literally speechless. He'd been so caught up in the excitement of this offer that he hadn't really considered that. That, coupled with this train-wreck of an interview, gave him a lot to think about. "Um...could we, possibly, continue this discussion at a later date? I just remembered I have another appointment." Frank stammered as he told the lie. But he didn't care. All that mattered was getting out of there. It was clear he still had some more thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank stepped off the elevator at the _FYI _bullpen. He was still mulling things over, but hoped the usual routine with the rest of the team would at least get his mind off yesterday's disaster. But before he even knew what was happening, Corky was running at him, hugging him so tightly he nearly lost his balance.

"Corky, what's the matter?" Frank asked in surprise.

"I'm so happy your interview tanked!"

"What? How did you hear about that? I just met with the woman from _TV Guide_ yesterday!"

"Guess what, Frank? Reporters talk," Murphy said, rolling her eyes. Frank's interview had been the talk of the office practically since it happened. "By the way, Kinsella said he wanted to see you in his office the moment you got in."

"Oh, my God," Frank said. "I mean, I knew things didn't go well, but this is really bad, isn't it?"

Jim put a hand on Frank's shoulder, his way of offering comfort and support. "I think the best thing for you to do is just go up there and face whatever Gene Kinsella has to say. It may not be pretty, but you've got to go and be a man. This is what men do, Frank. You've faced convicted killers and ruthless drug dealers. Kinsella is just a TV executive."

"Yeah, but none of those other guys had the power to fire me!"

Murphy once again rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of Frank's whining. "Frank, you're my best friend, so I say this respectfully. Grow up!"

Frank stared at her in disbelief for a moment. But once the shock wore off, he hugged her. "Thanks, Murph. I needed that." Without another word, he turned around and left the bullpen. As he rode up in the elevator, he couldn't help feeling like he was going to his execution. Not three days ago, Frank had been on top of the world, and now, here he was, scared to death.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Frank got off and walked toward the large door which read: "Eugene Kinsella: General Manager." With one final deep breath, he opened the door. "Mr. Kinsella? Murphy said you wanted to see me."

Kinsella nodded. This time he did not try to ease Frank's obvious nerves. "I'm going to level with you, Fontana. I've been on the phone all morning with the top brass. It seems you aren't quite ready to leave the _FYI_ family after all. The network feels that you belong behind a desk with other people. That way, you can't screw things up too badly."

Frank knew he should be insulted. But he was far too busy being relieved over the fact that he still had a job. He didn't care about sharing the spotlight anymore. It had been fun for a few days, thinking about all the fame and money he would have with his own show. But it came with a heavy responsibility. It was too much for him. Sure, working with Murphy had its ups and downs. Frank knew all too well how difficult she could be at times. The long string of former secretaries she'd developed was proof of that. But Frank didn't care if he wound up spending the _next_ fifteen years sharing an anchor desk with Murphy, Jim, and Corky. It was exactly where he belonged.

**The End**


End file.
